


If only it were that easy

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Word Processor That Writes Exactly the Fic You Want For You - Freeform, dat wordcount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After installing the program on his computer he was simultaneously disappointed and thrilled.





	If only it were that easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



> Crack written for a bad fic exchange to celebrate the 'Exchanges After Dark' discord's first birthday. I take no responsibility for myself here, which is why I'm posting this anonymously.

Rubbing his hands excitedly he waited for the program to finish installing. The new, mobile, Chronivac Version 6.9 was bound to be better and safer than previous versions. All of his wildest and most perverse dreams would come true.

Except after installing the only new icon on his desktop was Word 96. Disappointed he opened it and the most amazing thing began happening. The porn started writing itself!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the Chronivac, either version 4.0 or 6.9 were real.


End file.
